


Sir

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Levi offered him a way to let go, a small moment of bliss, and Eren was more than happy to give himself over, let himself be taken apart by such skilled, trusted hands, and then put back together again with the care he so desperately needed.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, dirty little ficlet! Enjoy!

Levi slid his eyes to the clock on the wall. They'd been at this for over a quarter hour and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. When they first began these types of visits, Eren could barely last two minutes, but his control and endurance had improved immensely since then.

His gaze returned to the young man seated in the chair across from him. Eren looked beautifully vulnerable with his arms bound behind his back, ankles strapped to the chair legs, and a leather ring tied snugly around the base of his cock. His mouth hung open, eyes heavy lidded and hazy as he watched the hand working his cock with fascination.

“Sir,” he panted, his sweat slicked abs clenching under the strain of holding back his orgasm yet again.

Levi heeded the simple warning and pulled his hand away, rubbing circles over Eren's chest instead, thumbing a nipple and admiring the sharp edge of his jaw as the younger man threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, he resumed toying with his cock, teasing the head with his thumb, and then pumping the shaft with quick measured strokes. Deciding to push him a little further, he brought his other hand up to caress his balls.

Though he didn't openly show it, Levi basked in the sounds the younger man made, reveling in each moan and gasp and whine. His throat often went dry and his own cock ached at the stunning visuals Eren’s submission provided him.

Eren had come to him first, seeking relief from the weight on his shoulders, even if he had been unsure exactly what he was asking for. The title of Humanity's Last Hope weighed heavily on him, pressure and responsibility wearing him thin. Levi offered him a way to let go, a small moment of bliss, and Eren was more than happy to give himself over, let himself be taken apart by such skilled, trusted hands, and then put back together again with the care he so desperately needed.

“Sir!” Eren choked out, his ass and thighs clenching, hips lifting off the chair. 

Levi released him again, hands rubbing soothingly up and down Eren’s trembling thighs, encouraging him to relax while still providing some form of stimulation. He gave him just long enough to regain a sliver of composure before his fingers wrapped around him again, sliding up and down over his flushed, swollen cock.

Eren shuddered and whined, his toes curling and digging into the carpet. Feeling brave, he lifted his head to meet Levi’s eyes, finding no mercy in the older man's cool gaze, which only excited him further. He loved that Levi didn't coddle or go easy on him. Heat churned in his belly when he glanced down, noticing the thick outline of Levi’s erection beneath his tan uniform pants. 

The sight only added fuel to the already blazing fire of his arousal and he gasped, “sir, sir, sir!” Closing his eyes again, he arched off the chair as far as his restraints would allow, every muscle in his body straining. Levi released him but Eren was sure it was too late.

“I’m sorry sir,” he cried, gritting his teeth as he fought back against the throbbing release.

“Hold it,” Levi warned, sitting back in his own chair to observe the younger man twitch and tremble. Yes, he offered Eren a form of release, but in exchange there were rules to follow. He waited to see if Eren would hold up his end of the deal.

“I can't, I can't,” Eren whined desperately.

“Hold it or I’ll keep going until you come again.”

The thought of painful overstimulation and a forced orgasm was just enough to pull him back from the edge and Eren gave a pitiful, drawn out groan, his body sagging back against the chair, head lolling forward. He cracked open one eye, peeking down to make sure he hadn't accidentally leaked, which would result in a punishment.

“Hah,” he breathed, proud and relieved to see that he was still clean.

Levi took a moment to oil up his hands again before gripping the younger man’s shaft in one and rubbing circles over the head with the other. He studied Eren's face, appreciating the rosy cheeked, slack jawed expression he wore. 

He pumped Eren’s cock with slow, upward strokes, alternating hands until the younger man was shaking and panting again. He didn't speak however, so Levi jerked him harder and faster, searching for his next peak. Eren grit his teeth again, brows pinched, breaths coming in sharp quick pants. Levi could tell he was testing how long he could hold off before asking him to stop; a dangerous game to play if he overestimated himself.

Finally, he gave a weak, barely audible “sir” and Levi paused only for a moment before deciding it had gone on long enough. It wasn't healthy for his erection to be constricted for so long, and even though he knew Eren would heal, he had no desire to truly hurt him. He resumed pumping him with long, firm strokes.

“Sir!” Eren cried, his body tensing, trying in vain to curl in on itself. “Can I come? Please, I'm-"

"Come, Eren," Levi commanded, and Eren tossed his head back, crying out as he reached his limit.

His release was explosive, as always, wave after wave of come spurting from the tip of his flushed, pulsing cock and splattering messily over his chest, stomach and thighs. He was loud as he struggled against his restraints and Levi was sure everyone on this side of headquarters could overhear, but he couldn't bring himself to care, drinking up every moan and grunt the other man gave as he came undone. 

Eren’s body finally began to relax and he practically melted into his seat, chest heaving, looking utterly satisfied. Levi slowed his hand but didn't stop, waiting. When Eren didn't speak, he picked up the pace again, focusing the palm of his hand around the sensitive head. 

Eren jerked and gasped. “Ah, stop! Sir, please stop,” he whined.

Levi frowned at that, giving him a rough squeeze. “What do you say, Eren?”

Eren’s jaw clenched and he hissed, the persistent hands on his spent member clearing the post orgasmic fog and jogging his memory. 

“Thank you! Thank you, sir!” he sputtered.

“That's right,” Levi said, his tone firm as he continued to mercilessly tug and squeeze Eren’s cock as punishment. “You say thank you when someone does you a favour, right?”

“Yes,” Eren breathed, his face pained as he tried in vain to shift his pelvis away from Levi’s touch.

“You won't forget your manners again, will you?” 

“No, sir!” Eren sobbed, shaking his head urgently.

“Say it,” Levi demanded, hand moving relentlessly even as tears gathered in the younger man’s eyes.

“I won’t forget again, sir!”

Levi gave him several more oil and come slicked strokes before releasing him.

“Good boy.”

Eren wheezed and whimpered, his body twitching with aftershocks as he slumped in the chair. Levi removed the leather cock ring and stood to untie the younger man’s ankles and wrists. He coiled the ropes neatly and set them on his desk before cleaning his hands with a cloth, tossing a fresh one at Eren, who used it to wipe up the splatters of come on his body.

When they were both relatively clean, Levi came to stand behind him again, massaging the younger man's shoulders, hands sliding down his finely muscled arms and coming to rest on his still heaving chest.

“Breathe,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Eren’s head. “You did well.”

Eren rubbed at the red rope burns on his wrists that were already beginning to heal before tilting his head back and giving Levi a warm smile.

“Thank you, sir,” he repeated, softer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
